Final Summons
by Mhemnarch
Summary: Yuna and co. are preparing to fight Sin in their final battle. But as they prepare, they meet a Guado, Prammel, who tells them about a Fayth hidden in the Thunder Plains. They go to search for the Fayth and its Aeon, a journey full of unexpected obstacles
1. Chapter 1 The Summoner

Final Fantasy X – Final Summons 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you haven't beaten the game, don't read this fan fiction. It has many spoilers. No, really, stop reading right now.

You've beat it, then? Okay. This story takes place after Yuna and co. defeated Yunalesca, and before they attacked Sin. Basically, the time when many players level up to get ready to take on Sin. I've tried to keep things totally consistent with FFX's story, but since I haven't played FFX-2 yet, there may be minor conflicts with its plot.

Chapter 1 – The Summoner 

Tidus blocked a beam of energy shot by a screaming fiend.. _I'm getting good at this,_ he thought. Wakka launched a blitzball at the head of the black-scaled, serpentine fiend that had shot the beam, and it recoiled. Tidus lunged in, and the fiend finally collapsed, pyreflies swarming around its head.

Tidus's eyes snapped towards another fiend not far too his left, only to see Lulu dispatch it with a blast of light—a flare, she called it. She was getting good at this, too. In fact, Tidus reflected, the entire party was getting very good at fighting.

"So, when will we fight it?" Tidus asked Auron after the fight ended.

"Sin, you mean?" Auron replied. "Soon. I don't think you're ready for it yet."

"Of course not," Tidus said. "Do you think we could at least find a more interesting way to train? These things—"

"Anaconduars, you mean?" Lulu interrupted.

"Yeah, whatever. They're boring. When will we fight something more challenging?"

"Be careful what you wish for," Auron said. "We'll face Sin soon enough, and I doubt you'll find it very enjoyable."

"Ah, whatever…" Tidus muttered. He walked away from Auron and towards Yuna.

"Looking forward to the final fight with Sin?" he asked Yuna.

Yuna smiled sadly, and said nothing.

_That was a dumb thing to say_, Tidus realized. _Yuna might not be dying when we fight Sin, but…there's no way she's wanting it to happen._

"I'm sorry," he blurted. "I wasn't thinking."

"It's no problem," Yuna mumbled.

She looked down. "I don't feel ready. I know I have everything I need…I've prayed to all the Fayths, even the hidden ones, like in the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth. But I don't feel like it's enough." She looked up. "What do you think?"

"I think you're doing great," Tidus said. "You've got it. We can definitely defeat Sin."

Some people thought Tidus wasn't really as confident as he seemed. Always the "We're gonna win!" attitude, always so boisterous. They were right, sometimes. Tidus hated to seem negative. If he felt worried, he'd pretend he didn't.

Right now, however, he wasn't pretending confidence. He was absolutely sure they'd defeat Sin. Unfortunately, that was exactly what he was afraid of.

I should say…something to Yuna. Before I'm gone. He sighed. As if I have any idea what to say. 

It was late afternoon, and Tidus and the other guardians were looking for more fiends to battle. Auron was in the front of the group, keeping an eye out for the next battle. He turned to Tidus.

"There's someone coming toward us."

"A fiend?" Tidus asked.

"No. A human, or something like a human."

They walked a little further, and noticed that the human was actually a Guado.

"Greetings," the Guado said, nearing them. "My name is Prammel. And you…" He turned towards Yuna. "…are the summoner Yuna, are you not?"

Auron spoke. "She is. What of it?"

The Guado bowed. "I'm honored to meet you." He straightened. "But enough of that. I should get to business.

"By now, I'm sure you know the Guado are quite unpleased with you. Seymour dead, the temple declaring you a traitor…it's quite a list, and I could go on with it for longer. That's why they haven't told you about the Fayth. I've come to tell you about it."

"What Fayth are you talking about?" Yuna said.

"A hidden one," Prammel answered. "The Guado recently found it, deep in the Thunder Plains. Of course, they kept it quite secret. Even the temple doesn't know of it yet."

"Why you tellin' us this?" Wakka interjected.

"Why, quite simple," Prammel replied. "I believe summoner Yuna is our last hope of defeating Sin. It is in my best interests—or, rather, Spira's best interests—that she win."

Auron said, "Wait here a little while. We need to speak privately."

They walked some distance away from Prammel. "I think we should go for it," Tidus said, as soon as he was out of the Guado's earshot. "We need every Aeon we can get if we want to defeat Sin."

"That's not the question," Lulu countered. "We don't know if there even _is_ another Aeon. And the Thunder Plains is…quite a suspicious place for a Fayth."

"I agree!" Rikku chirped nervously. "We already went through that place once. Once is enough!"

"Auron," Tidus said, "You're the one who's going to make the decision anyway. What do you think?"

"I say we're going," Auron said. "We can't take the risk of missing a Fayth that could give us more strength to battle Sin. And if it's a trap, well…" He looked at Tidus. "You're the one who wanted more of a challenge."

Auron walked over to the Guado along with the rest of the guardians. Rikku was trembling almost violently. "We're going," he said to Prammel. "Can you tell us where, exactly, the Fayth is?"

"Oh, better than that," the Guado replied. "I can take you there."

"Good," Auron said. "We leave tomorrow morning."

Tidus glanced at Rikku. She looked like she was about to cry.

Later that night, Prammel reflected on what the day had brought. _They were more gullible than I expected!_ He though. _Trommel was right. We should be able to avenge Maester Seymour quickly._

One problem did disrupt his thoughts. _The question is, if Yuna will not defeat Sin, who will?_ He pushed the thought from his head. There were other summoners. If this motley band of traitors could find a way to defeat Sin, surely others could as well. The next morning, he could begin executing the plan.


	2. Chapter 2 The Journey

**A/N: Thanks to Dragonsrulllz for the review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy. I didn't own it during the last chapter, either, but I forgot about the disclaimer, heh.**

Everything was going according to Prammel's plan. Or rather, Trommel's plan, the plan of the Guado, but the plan Prammel was executing. The summoner Yuna and the other traitors were going from the Calm Lands towards the Thunder Plains. Their route was odd, but Prammel didn't mind. He had waited long enough to execute the plan; he could wait a little longer.

"The airship will arrive here soon," Sir Auron, the hero-guardian turned traitor, said.

"Excuse me," Prammel said, "but what is this 'airship' you're talking about?"

"You'll see," Auron replied.

"It's okay," Wakka said to Prammel. "The airship, it scared me when I went on at first. But it works, yah? So I say, might as well ride it."

Prammel ignored him. Prammel wasn't a friendly guy, Wakka could tell, but he could at least _try_ to be polite.

Wakka walked away. He looked at Lulu. She seemed to be thinking about something important.

"What ya thinking 'bout?" he asked her.

"Nothing," Lulu said. She glanced at the little doll she used for casting spells, and then back at Wakka. "You did a good job in that blitzball game."

Wakka could still remember the game…the fresh smell of the chlorine pool, the thrill of a goal…even the exhaustion he had felt through the first half of the game was a welcome memory. But no, that time was over. He had won the tournament, and now he was a full-time guardian. Tidus still played some blitzball, though.

"Thanks," he replied. "That all you thinking about?"

"No," Lulu replied. Oddly enough, her voice didn't have its normal vague contempt. "Wakka, what do you think you'll do once Sin is gone? Once Yuna has finished the pilgrimage, and the Calm fills Spira?"

"I dunno," Wakka said. "I think…I dunno. It's better to leave those things for later. We have to worry 'bout Sin for now."

Lulu bit back a smile, as if there was some inside joke in what Wakka had said. "Somethin' funny?" he said.

"No. It's just…interesting. That sounded like something I'd hear myself saying."

"Oh."

The airship was about to land, and Tidus was talking to Auron. "He's leading us into some kind of trap, you know."

"Of course," Auron replied. "But better to face a trap, knowing it's coming, then be caught by surprise. If we don't take this on now, we'll only have to deal with it later."

Prammel was in the Thunder Plains with the guardians now. He hadn't appreciated the transportation—the Al Bhed machina had short-circuited many of traps the Guado had laid—but he knew there were enough just here to finish the guardians.

The airship took off.

"This way," Prammel said, and pointed in a direction that would take them through the most dangerous part of the plains, no lightning towers for a while. Fortunately, he was wearing a Yellow Ring, solid protection from any lightning bolts.

A bolt hit one of the guardians, the Al Bhed girl. She squealed, but didn't seem hurt. Apparently, Prammel wasn't the only one with protection from lightning.

Prammel walked for a while more. It was about ten minutes until he smelled what was coming, a nasty odor at first similar to the Farplane's aroma but somehow repellant. The fiend would appear soon.

There was a quick blink of light, and Tidus at first thought lightning had struck. He glanced at the lightning towers nearby, to see which one had the hot amber color marking it had just been struck by lightning. There weren't many around, now, Tidus noticed, and none of them had been struck by lightning. He kept on walking.

A few more blinks, and still no sound of thunder. Tidus looked around a little more, and noticed something in the sky, like a black shadow in front of a cloud. He turned to Yuna.

"Do you see that?" he asked, and pointed.

Yuna looked a little worried, but kept her composure. "It's probably nothing."

"No, look, it's getting bigger. Hey, it's…"

Suddenly, Auron flew forward, and hit Prammel with the flat of his blade, knocking him to the ground unconscious. "That's a fiend! And no doubt Prammel knew it would be hear."

"Should we head back towards the towers?" Tidus asked.

"No, too late. Quick, all of you, get ready for battle."

It was less than ten seconds before the fiend reached them. It was actually quite beautiful, in a fierce way—unblemished, black skin, shimmering with energy, powerful wings behind it, and a surprisingly humanoid body. It reminded Tidus of Yuna's aeon, Bahamut, but not as colorful, and much sleeker. It's face was reptilian, with a pointed nose, and odd things, apparently ears, shaped like rams horns, on either side of its head.

At this point, Tidus felt ready to go. His Haste magic had him moving fast, and Lulu and Wakka had both used the best of their supportive abilities. As soon as the beast was close to the ground, he flew at it.

The creature knocked him back with a blow that wasn't as much painful as forceful—Tidus went flying backwards, but the creatures didn't even break flesh. The wind knocked out of him, he dashed back towards the beast.

He saw Lulu use a powerful attack—a huge blast of water struck the beast, and it hit the ground. Auron moved in and bludgeoned it with his sword, leaving a red stripe along its back. The creature didn't look like it had much left in it, but it managed to bring itself aloft.

_Retreat so soon?_ Tidus thought. _Looks like Prammel didn't pick the right fiend to fight us._ Suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck the fiend. Tidus let the air out of his lungs in a sound of both relief and exhaustion. He was glad the fight was over so soon.

But when he looked up, he noticed something. The fiend wasn't on the ground. It was up, and stronger than it had been before. Auron barked some statement.

"What?" Tidus asked, confused.

"It absorbs lightning," Auron repeated.

Tidus sighed. _This'll be quite a fight,_ he thought.


End file.
